F.N.G.
F.N.G. is the first level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, or in other words the training mission for Call of Duty 4. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics, and introduces two of the game's major characters, "Soap" MacTavish and Captain Price. "F.N.G." is a military acronym and stands for "Fucking New Guy". It is used to denote a Soldier or Marine who has recently transferred to a new unit. Plot This is the first mission, where the player plays as "Soap". The player is at Credenhill, England, where he begins his training with Gaz. Gaz teaches the player how to shoot, aim down the sights, shoot from the hip, shoot through cover, transfer one's aim, to use a sidearm and to use the knife. The player then gets to meet Captain Price along other members of his team when they instruct him to do the CQB test. The CQB test is a fake "cargo ship", based on the ship the player will infiltrate in the next mission, "Crew Expendable". Weaponry The player must obtain a G36C and USP .45 near the armory during the tutorial process. A MP5 and Flashbangs are obtained later. File:G36ciwi.png|G36C File:USPiwi.png|USP .45 File:MP5iwi.png|MP5 Flashiwi.png|Flashbang Walkthrough First, grab the G36C off the table, its location is indicated by a yellow circle on the player's compass. Notice that the yellow circle will show the player's distance from the objective, which the player can use to determine the correct path to the objective. After grabbing a weapon, the player will go through a series of exercises teaching the basics of shooting: shooting while aiming, shooting from the hip, shooting through cover, transferring aim, using a sidearm, and using the Knife. After knifing the watermelon, it's time to move on. Head west to the yellow objective marker and meet the new squad. Optional: There are 2 other training spots which provide explosive and movement training. They are, however, completely optional. When the player meets the team, the Close Quarters Combat test must be completed. The player must run through a fake "cargo ship," completing all the objectives in less than sixty seconds. First, climb the ladder and grab the MP5 and flashbangs at the top of the platform. To start the test, rope down to the deck. Now that the test has begun, shoot all the targets as they pop up at position one. Follow the red arrows and go to position two, where the player will shoot a target at the bottom of the stairs. Proceed down the stairs to position three. This position requires the player to throw a flashbang through the door before going in and killing the targets that make up position four. The next two positions reverse what was just done. Upon entering the room for position five, two targets will pop up; shoot them and then throw a flashbang through the door at position six. After throwing the flashbang, kill the final two targets in the room. Once all the targets have been neutralized, the player will be prompted to go to the final position. Press down on the Left Stick to activate sprint. After finishing up the exercise, the player can either do it again -- for a better rating -- or head to the yellow objective on the compass to start the next mission. This exercise is only for suggesting a difficulty level but the suggested level is not set in concrete, there is an advantage to beating the top time of 19 seconds in that the player gets an achievement, or just get on with the game. Once the player has had enough of the exercise, proceed to the monitors that the squad is standing by, prompting the player to pick a skill level and start the game. *NOTE: For those that are interested in the achievement points for getting through in under 20 seconds here are some helpful hints. *First, accuracy is the key by getting near 100%; 3 seconds will be shaved off the player's time. *Right after eliminating the two targets in section four, the player will no doubt be getting low on ammo and the costly time of reloading is detrimental to the player's time. Quickly switching to the pistol saves time. *Knife the two at section five, and shoot the two at section six, making sure to sprint the entire time only stopping to fire some well placed shots. *Another method is to keep the G36C from the start, and replacing the pistol with the MP5, and simply switching weapons when one of the weapons is near to the point of reloading. *Fairly accurate players can do this mission with the USP alone. For position one, the player can shoot the targets immediately after coming off the rope instead of running to the position one window. Doing this is faster, because two of the targets are lined up one behind the other. After hitting all three, run quickly down the stairs and Knife the target at two (bottom of stairs). Transcript See F.N.G./Transcript. See F.N.G./Original Transcript Tips *On the CQB test, instead of reloading, switch to the sidearm and use it on the next sections. Knifing is also a good tip if done quickly. *Make sure to sprint when possible. *Before sliding down with the rope, reload the pistol and use it for the rest of the training. *Using the G36C may also be beneficial as it has a Red Dot Sight, unlike the MP5, though the player will aim slower while aiming down the sight. To use it for the course, pick it up from the table after the rope glows gold or replace the USP with the MP5. *When reaching the last part of the test, instead of shooting the last two targets, sprint to the finish after throwing the flashbang. Once the player has reached the finish, just shoot through the wooden walls of the room containing the targets; bullet penetration should do the rest. *Keep in mind that excellent shots can earn the player an Accuracy Bonus, which will shave some seconds off of one's final time. (The USP .45 would be the proper weapon for this, as with it the player can run faster, it gives great accuracy being semi-automatic and reloads fast.) Xbox 360 Achievements *'Earn a Winged Dagger' is earned when this mission is complete. This is obviously referring to the SAS Capbadge. *'New Squad Record' is earned if the player completes the CQB test in less than 20 seconds. Trivia See F.N.G./Trivia Normal Run http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1O0u5zQMWVI CBQ Test Speed Run (10.2 Seconds) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I31QqHyCcAs The Original F.N.G. Mission http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHtu8hMZ3Og References Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Training Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Singleplayer